The Replacement
by TheRacer
Summary: A replacement driver is needed after a horrid event happens to one of the drivers. He stays within the HW 35 and Acceleracers timeline **I OWN NOTHING DO NOT SUE PLEASE** Also tell me what ya think. leave reviews and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

The Replacement

By TheRacer

This story takes place in the events of Hot wheels ™ World Race, And Hotwheels ™ Acceleracers ™ .

The drivers were all lined up and ready for the next realm to open, the race light hovered above the racers, as they all eagerly revved their engines as it made another beep switching to yellow. Vert Wheeler was at the front of the 35 cars with some of his team members beside him, and Kurt Wylde, and the rest of team Street Breed just a few cars back from them. The other cars were mixed in the mesh of lined up cars not really by team. Road Beast cars, by Dune Ratz And a few Street Breed cars by some Wave Rippers, and Scorcher´s. By this point in time they were going into the second leg of the race, they have already completed the Lava track, and were prepared to take on another. The light turns green, and all the racers head towards the portal, Vert hits the nitrox 2 button, as well as the other drivers as their cars are shot into a wheelie. The engines roar, as the portal opens and all the racers make it through. Banjee: ¨Watch that first turn amigos!, Unless you've got wings!" Taro enters the realm and immediately spins out and hits the dashboard in frustration. The other drivers continue racing through the realms. Markie drove into the back of Vert and Alec in order to gain a better position. Alec: "Back off jack Were on the same team!" Markie: "The names Mark Wylde and when I race…I race!" He then tried to slip between the Switchback and Deroa, but ended up making all 3 of them spin out. Lani sarcastically complimented Markie by saying "Nice work….Markie." Then drove past the 3. Ahead of the 4 wave rippers Kurt and Banjee were fighting for first. Banjee: "Gimme some road Kurt! You're not winning this race!" Kurt: "With my eyes closed Banjee!" The two racers clashed against each other and traded paint as the cars scraped against each other creating some sparks. The track ahead splint into 2 going into several intersecting loops. Banjee said something in Puerto Rican, and Kurt replied: "Easy for you to say!" The intersecting loops ended in a jump which would get them both back onto a singular track, but not before clashing into each other midair causing them to spin out once they hit the track below. Kurt: "Smooth move! You did that on purpose!" Banjee: "Yea, like I'm trying to come in last!" Kurt: "You don't have to try to do that!" Kurt got his senses back and continued down the track. However Banjee stayed back because he noticed another track that was separated from the normal one. Banjee: "Hey RoadBeast, I've got an idea" Esmeralda: "What is it Banjee?" Banjee: "I think I scoped a short cut…" Skeet: "Aren't we suppose to stay on the track?" Benjee: "Were supposed to win the race, and that's what I'm gonna do! Now you can be with me… or you can be last!" Esmeralda: "Were with ya Banjee!".

Shortly after the 4 wave rippers discovered that the RoadBeast were taking another route. Lannie, Markie, and vert all took the sort cut, but Alec remained on the normal route. Taro who was up ahead with the other drivers, saw Everest and Dan competing to get a better position. Dan ended up doing a pit maneuver to Everest, but slid out as he was doing it causing another racer who was behind them to run into their car and spin out along with a few other Dune Ratz cars. Kadeem carefully navigated around the wreckage and continued driving as Taro followed behind. Kadeem: "We're both in the lead Taro! The 2 of us!" Taro: "One too many…." They sped down the track trying to pass each other. Meanwhile the RoadBeast and 3 Wave Rippers were admiring the beauty of the giant tree as they spiraled around it following he track. Zed 36 stood on a cliff where he would look at the eventual arrival of the 2 teams, a bridge that went over a canyon. Zed 36: "A short cut… Cut short…" He then fired a ball of energy from his car which took out the supports of the bridge. "It didn't fall!?" He said frustrated as he saw the road beast pass the bridge with ease. Lani: "I see the RoadBeast up ahead!" Markie: "I can catch him!" he said speeding down the track. Vert: "Be careful Markie there could be trouble ahead!" Markie and Lani were able to make it, but the weight of the Deora caused the bridge to collapse. He sped up as fast as he could but the bridge kept up with him. He ended up falling with the bridge but he saved himself using the jets on the bottom of his car. He landed on the track and continued the race with the others. Banjee: "We got this one in the bag RoadBeast!" Vert: "What's that up ahead?" Banjee: "I don't know what it is…, but it looks like we just hit a red light…" He said as he saw the giant spinning wheel blocking the way to the other side of the track. Esmeralda: "What do we do now?" Banjee: "Working on it…" Skeet: "Maybe we should go back" Vert: "There's No going back Roadbeast, That bridge we crossed, it collapsed. Is there a problem with going forward?" Banjee: "Yea…, A big problem".


	2. Chapter 2

The Replacement

Chapter 2

Taro and Kadeem continued racing down the normal track, still neck and neck. They enter a cave, as the track continued. Kadeem: "Hey do you think one of us is on the wrong track? Taro…? Can you hear me Taro?" Taro: "Are you going to talk through this entire race?" they continued driving and ended up jumping out of a facial rock formation onto the same track. Meanwhile the drivers who took the shortcut were still stuck. Vert: "it's a challenge alright…" Banjee: "El besano magnifico, the greatest challenge. You ever try anything like this?" Vert: "not since the last time I played miniature golf." Lani: "I know how we can do it, I've calculated my on board computer to the timing of the rotation, and the coordination to the jump" Vert: "Can you put that in English?" Banjee: "Or at least Spanish?" Lani: "Basically the computer gives you and 5 seconds later you have to be going 163 miles per hour in order to make the jump." Banjee: "is she loco? Or what?" A few minutes pass, and the short cut racers all align about a mile away from the giant spinning wheel. Banjee: "You ready Es?" Esmeralda: "Ready as I'll ever be boss" Lani: "Starting the timer now good luck everybody" she then activated the countdown. Lani: "3…2…1….GO!" Esmeralda floored the gas pedal as she went around the corner, and flew through the wheels at the designated speed. Esmeralda: "Made it!" she said as she landed the jump on the other side of the wheel. Banjee: "You are next skeet" Skeet nodded his head and raced down the track similar to Esmeralda and made it through the wheel. Lani was next, and she was being watched by Zed-36 through his binoculars as she went through the wheel. He looked his cars plasma cannon onto the wheel and thought about doing it, he decided not to as the cannon went away and he put his binoculars away and go back in his car. Markie was up, he sped down the track and headed for the wheel but when he went off the ramp he was going too fast, and it clipped the read end of his car, causing a NOS tank to detach and get stuck in the wheel. Markie was ok, but the NOS tank exploded and caused the wheel to spin rapidly. Markie: "did anybody get the license number of that truck?" he said dazed, and confused. Lani: We've got trouble vert… its turning at a different speed. I can't time the rotation, I can't tell you when to start!" Vert: "What do you say Banjee?" Banjee: "I came here to race, I say we go for it" Vert: "You can go ahead I'll go after you" Banjee: Alright, see you on the other side" He sped down the track and shot through the wheel perfectly. Now it was Verts turn. He sped down the track and went as fast as he could and went off the ramp. Everything felt like it was in slow motion for him, the front of the Deora made it but the backside was hit by the speeding propeller. The car's hover jets were damaged, so he could not save himself by using them. The car fell to the bottom of the canyon and exploded. There were no signs of any survivor's.


	3. Chapter 3

The Replacement

Chapter 3

Everybody was judging if what they just saw was real or not, they were shocked, terrified, sad and confused at the same time. Lani broke into tears, she thought it was her fault, because she couldn't calculate the speed. Markie comforted Lani, as well as some other Wave rippers. Banjee to all teams: "Hate to be the bearer of bad news amigos…" He took a deep breath. "but.., Vert just died…." There was a moment of silence across all channels, nobody said a word. The thing that made it worse was the fact that the giant wheel exploded. Meaning, if vert waited a bit longer he wouldn't have to deal with the large wheel. One of the drivers noticed that the only thing that was left of verts car was a surfboard. The driver shot a grappling hook at the board and brought it up. Griffin: "Guys… take a look." He placed the board down and let the others see it. He shook his head in denial, as he walked back to his car with his head down. The other drives just stood there still thinking about the scarring event that just happened. Eventually, the other drivers went back to their car's and drove off. Lani decided it would be best to take the surfboard, as a reminder of who her, and her teammate's leader was. She put it in the back of her Nomad, and drove off. Taro and Kadeem were still in the lead, at this point it did not matter who won. They were both still deep in thought about what was told to them via radio. Alec was approaching the 2 racers, out of respect Kadeem slowed down and let him pass. Kadeem: "After what just happened to him, and his team I think that it's best we let him lead." Taro looked to Kadeem, and gave him an approving head nod, along with a smile. Alec finished the race, and headed towards tesla's cube. Both Taro, and Kadeem knew they did the right thing, as they finished the realm, and drove back to the cube. The other teams went through the end portal as well. As soon as Lani went to tesla's cube, she took out the Deora's surfboard from her car. She took it with her to an area with car paint tool's, and spray painted on the bottom of the surfboard: "In Memory Of Vert Wheeler", and a detailed picture of Vert. She then Signed the board, and got all the other team's to sign it, excluding Kurt who was nowhere to be found. She asked Dr. Tesla if there were any way to send it back to his family, and he said there was. He had someone deliver the board asap to the Wheeler house, but nobody was there due to his father's squadron being called up for duty. So the delivery man carefully leaned it against the door and drove off, as the house stood empty, dim, and now… lifeless. Silence filled tesla's cube. Nobody could think of what to say or do. Kurt finally came back, and everybody stared at him as if he were the worst person on earth. The drivers all went off to their rooms, and slept until the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The Replacement

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, on a beach in Germany: "Waves seem calm today…" He said in his slightly thick German accent. He observed the calm water, as the sunrise shined off the water and the sound of seagull's could be hears throughout the beach. "But zen again, they usually are around zis time" He walked back to his car, only to notice that someone left a CD on his dash board. He put it in and the message conveyed: "Greeting's Because of your extraordinary ability's you have been chosen to take part in the world race. Drivers with unique skills have been recruited from all over the world. Some with experience at the highest level of professional racing, and ones whose full talents have not yet been discovered. Im looking for the greatest driver in the world, if that's you… then follow the map on your gps screen." His gps suddenly showed the direction to the current area Tesla's cube was at. "Zis is going to be one long trip…" He smiled and started driving towards where it was. Meanwhile at Tesla's Cube: Tesla: "Attention driver's, I understand you are all grieving the loss of Vert Wheeler, but we cannot go into anymore realms unless we have at least 35 drivers… So because we are one driver short…. I had to get a Replacement" Alec: "You can't just replace Vert!" he said angrily. Tesla: "I'm afraid we have too, we don't have any other choice" Lani: "It's ok Alec, he knows what's best for the team" She put her hand on his shoulder. Alec nodded his head "Yea, I guess your right…" he headed back to his car with his head down. Kadeem: "So who Exactly is this new driver?" Tesla: Why don't you ask him yourself" The Replacement driver drove in, he was wearing a "Wave Rippers" Uniform, and parked himself next to his other teammate's. He got out of the car, and stood in front of it. "Stanfrad Reporting for duty" he said in his German accent, and looked to the giant television screen. Tesla: "This is Stanfrad Hofner, A surfer from Northern Germany, and he will be the new leader for the wave rippers . Standfrad: I heard about what happened to your previous leader on the way here… I am terribly sorry zat happened I promise I will try to earn you respect and be a great leader." He put out his hand to his team mates, his teammates looked to each other, and they all seemed to be in agreement. The first teammate shook his hand. Alec: "Wheel's Or Wave's im the best!" Lani shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "I am lani, Good to have you here" She smiled and shook his hand. Felix: "Suh dude, welcome to the family, the names Felix bro" He shook his hand. Markie: "Hey, names Mark. Nice to meet you." He shook his hand. Finn: "The names Finn lad nice to meet'cha" He shook his hand. Fluke: "I am Fluke Good to meet you" shakes his hand. Stanfrad: "I Zank you all very much! Im glad we were able to come to terms. Now, anybody know where ze paint supplies are?" Lani points to where they are and he drives his car over there. His car was a 1967 Pontiac GTO, with a sky blue paint job, and a gnarly motor which wouldn't seem like it because it look's stock. It could easily blow the doors off of any super car, was modified for high octane racing and could go 300 mph. He finished painting the car, it had a dark blue color with water like decal's and the wave ripper decal on each side of the car. "Ready to go" he put a thumb's up. Tesla: "Now that everybody is ready… Go ahead and line up" All of the driver's went to the starting line and as, the light hoverd above all of them. Standfrad had a big grin on his face, and was ready for whatever challenge came his way. Tesla: "Start the race…" The drivers revved their engines once the light turned red, the noise only got louder when it turned yellow. Then it turned green.


	5. Chapter 5

The Replacement

Chapter 5

Stanfrad floored the gas pedal, he held onto his steering wheel tightly as his car shot up to 60 in which felt like Nano seconds. He smiled brightly as he felt an adrenaline surge when he was going at these insane speeds. The other divers shot out of the starting line as well, all speeding up behind Stanfrad. : "This could be the day I finally get the wheel of power!" Stanfrad hits his Nos button, and speeds up to 300. Stanfrad: "I Can't believe I can legally drive at zis speed…" A portal opened up and he kept up his pace* "Woah…." He entered the portal along with the other divers. Taro: "No traction…! Kadeem: "Dune rats switch to sand tires!" The team did as they were told, and escaped the dunes fast, but not before Kurt could hitch a ride on the mega duty. Stanfrad: How are we supposed to get out of zis?" He then remembered that he had turbos at the bottom of his car. "Oh duh… Wave rippers I've got an idea, use the boosters on ze bottom of the car and follow my lead." *the wave rippers do as they are told and fly over the dunes. As the rest had to figure out their own way to get out of the sand. Kadeem: "I'm going back to normal tires." He switched his tires and drove a few miles up. He gasped and stopped once he saw a giant tyrannosaurus statue. "The old man was right…. The greatest danger lies on the road I travel…" 2 other drivers then pass Kaddem. Kaddem: "HEY!" Raakas and Chuvo speed up the slopes of the statue. "Headlights Chuvo!... Let's tame this beast!" Chuvo: "Hold Onto your helmet rakas! It may be tame but it's still got teeth! They jump off the tongue ramp and miss the jump. "Aghh! Too short" his truck falls of the ledge and he presses the parachute*Chuvo also falls and hits the bottom. Kadeem then enters the statue "There's only one way out of here." He hits the nos button and makes the jump. The other divers then make the jump and land on the other side. Kadeem: "Now what?" He sees 2 giant pyramids while the sun shined brightly off of his car. Kadeem: "That thing on top of the pyramid… The wheel of power!" he sped up going on the spiral track around the pyramid and up the steep track of the second pyramid. He stopped his car once he reached the top, and got out of his car. "I can feel the energy on it. It must be the wheel of power….. Magnificent." He tied the wheel like object on the back of the car. "This should hold it." He got back in his car and continued down the track. Zed 36 then saw Kadeems car with the wheel like object on the back of it. Zed 36: "That must be the wheel!" he then shot at Kadeem hoping it would knock it out of his spoiler. Instead it it his car and caused him to drive off the track and fall to the next section of the track. Zed 36: "You don't know what you're doing!" Kadeem: "Who are you?" The sling shot rear ended Krazy 8's causing the wheel object to come loose and roll down the opposite track. Kadeem and Zed 36 followed the wheel down the track. The object passed Taro and Banjee and went down towards the other racers. Kadeem: "Look Out!" Kadeem split between the 2 cars along with Zed-36. Banjee: "Think that's the wheel they're going after?" Taro: "I think they're fools. The wheel then rolled passed the other drivers. Stanfrad: "I wonder if zey realise zat's not ze wheel of power." Alex: "Im going after that wheel." Stanfrad: "Its not ze wheel. If it were it would be much larger, and probably more glow like." All Waverippers: "Fair enough" They continued down the track while Kadeem and Zed-36 continued to chase after the Faux Wheel. The wheel finally stops moving and Kadeem gets out of his car to go retrieve it. But then Zed-36 came out of nowhere and blindsided him off the track. He was barely hanging on to the track where zed 36 looked down to him. Zed-36: "You lose..." He did not know how wrong he was. He then did this matrix looking kick by flinging himself up from the ledge and kicking the back of his neck causing his helmet to shoot off. Kadeem: "Kurt Wylde?!" He said in amazement as he looked at the unmasked Zed-36. Kurt: "You have to give me the Wheel!" Kadeem: "I found the wheel and I'm going to win this race!" he started to walk to his car. Kurt: "NO!" He got up and started chasing him. But Kadeem was ready this time. He flipped Kurt off the track and he slid down the slope of the pyramid landing on the sand bellow. If only this were mortal kombat… Kaddem drove off, and Kurt was literally left in the dust. Meanwhile, Taro and Banjee were still neck and neck, coming close to the finish. Banjee: "Hey Taro guess what. I'm gonna pass YOU!" He shifted his gears and sped up. Taro: "Not today…" He rammed into Banjee as the noticed something large was coming up ahead. The track split and each car was shot into the sideways helix like structure that went through a large hole in the rock several times. Their cars held onto the track surprisingly well, as they went traveled on the giant helixes. The two were both amused by the large structure it was kind of like being on a roller coaster, but far more dangerous. They both finally met at the end of the helix structure ramming into each other possibly on purpose. It was down to the strings, the cars were approaching the exit portal and were matching speed it was hard to tell who would be first. But right as they were approaching the end Banjee managed to hit the booster just a little faster than taro causing him to be shot into the portal first. Banjee: This isn't the end of the world race…Its Just another leg." Taro: "So it seems…" the other drivers weren't far behind as Stanfrad and the other drivers hit the helix structure as well. Standfrad: "Don't fall off guy's…" He chuckled a bit as he went through the sideways tracks. Alex: "Real funny…" Lani simply did her classic eye roll and a few other drives blew air through their nose with a slight grin. They all safely went through the portal. Kaddem was still in the Realm along with Kurt. However, Kurt was so far behind he wasn't that much of a problem. Kadeem: "almost there!" He then wasted his nos by pressing the button even though he was clearly ahead, and shot through the portal. As soon as he entered the portal, the faux wheel disappeared. Kadeem: "It's gone…, It wasn't the wheel…." During the night, Stanfrad walked up to Kaddem, to cheek on him. I Heard Kurt Wylde ran off, Heard he was a spy of the sort..." Kadeem: I am the one who turned him in…" Stanfrad:"Nice Night isn't it…, Water looks good too." Kadeem: "You know, You remind me a lot of Vert. He probably would have talked to me about something similar." Stanfrad: "Im guessing you and him were good friends." Kadeem: " I Actully never really knew him to well, I do know he was filled with energy and had a lot of respect for his team. Like you do." Standfrad: "Danke. So Im guessing 5 million dollars could really help." Kadeem: "That… Is why I drive…" Standfrad: "You are a very honorable man Kadeem. I hope you will be able to settle things out over zere." Kadeem nodded, and Stanfrad went back to the cube. He went into the bathroom to clean his face really quick. He had to duck just to see himself in the mirror. He was 6ft 8inches had long brown gelled hair that was parted to the left. Brown eyes and a light beard. His racin suit was the typical Wave ripper uniform that had the left sleeve cut off and the right sleeve went all the way down to his right glove. It had the Signature "Hoffner" on the top left portion of the torso section of the uniform along with the number 1 on the left side. He turned off the light and water and went to sleep on his bed. Meanwhile Kurt was driving on a seemingly empty street by the cube. Kurt: "Nobody following me... Good." Gelorum soon flew in almost on cue, and lifted Kurt from the road. Gelorum: "We must talk… Zed-36…" Kurt: "It's a little late for codenames now… They know what I've been doing. I'm through working for you." Gelourum: "I decide when you are through. You will work for us as long as we have a use for you. Its time for our next plan…. Zed 36…"

( **Another one Bites the dust. Only a few more chapters left to write. If you can leave a review, and thank you all for reading this so far.)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Replacement

Chapter 6

(Before you read this chapter, I would like to give a big thanks to Shadow Of The Dragons, for pointing out my mistakes and helping me sort out the blocky structure of this story. Without their help this story would be bland. Now, I've discovered that at this point it is impossible to go back and fix everything. But it is mostly because of my ADD. So I promise that this chapter and the next to come will be based of their guidelines. Once again Thank You all so much for reading.)

The next day came upon the racers. The sun shined brightly, It was a nice day, you might even say a perfect day. But this was no time for thoughts like that. They focused on the

light that floated above them, and they knew, that this may be the last leg of the world race. "World Race drivers. Start your engines." Tesla said, as an excited smile crept on his

face. "Zis shall be one for ze books." Stanfrad said confidently, nodding his head with a slight grin, and lowered eyebrows in a look that said "I am ready." "Hey maybe now that Kurt

is out of the race, maybe you can get em to help you win." Alec said jokingly to mark with a comical expression. "Hey! I don't need to cheat to win!" A frustrated Markie said, while

pointing his finger at Alec. "Cut it out you are both on ze same team for Hoffen's sake…" Stanfrad said shaking his head dismissively at the two. "Relax, It was just a joke. Because

Kurt, and Markie are brothers." He said while shrugging, and headed back to his truck. "Yea, well he's no brother to me." Markie then went to his car and got ready for the race.

The cars revved their engines as usual, and the roar surrounded the area, making the dense grassy field boom to life with the beautiful sounds high octane super engines ready to burn their tires and head for the portal.

 **(I know short chapter, but it is a school night for me and I cannot risk doing poorly in class due to being exhausted. Hopefully you readers can understand, and I will see you next chapter. Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
